


TickleTober Day 3 -- Unusual Spots

by august_anon



Series: Tickletober 2019 [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Lee!Patton, Tickling, ler!roman, ticklish!patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Roman finds a rather unusual method of warming his hands, leading to the discovery of a rather unusual spot for Patton to be ticklish.Warning: This is a tickle fic!





	TickleTober Day 3 -- Unusual Spots

**Author's Note:**

> It's tickletober day 3! I've barely slept! Hello!

“It’s so  _ cold _ !” Roman complained, rubbing his hands together.

Patton giggled, setting aside the book Roman had given him to read. “It’s  _ your _ room, silly.”

Roman gasped dramatically. “Attacked in my own home!” He put a hand to his chest. “You will pay for this with your body heat!”

Patton shrieked and giggled as Roman grabbed his legs that had been stretched across the bed and slid his hands up Patton’s pant legs.

“It’s cold!” Patton squealed, squirming but not pulling his legs away.

Roman started brushing his fingers up and down the backs of Patton’s calves. Patton’s giggles became more purposeful, his squirming more pronounced.

“Roman! It tickles!”

Roman laughed. “You’re ticklish  _ here _ ? You really are a puffball!”

Roman wiggled his fingers against the skin with more intent. Patton squirmed around the bed and giggled hysterically.

“Tickle tickle, Patton! You can’t get away from me! Who’s the silly one, now?”

“Still you!” Patton squeaked.

Roman gasped again. “Oh, you’re in for it now!”

Roman switched from wiggling fingertips to scratching fingernails. Up until that point, Patton had been trying his best not to squirm away, but the fingernails were just too unbearable. It tickled  _ so much _ !

Patton squealed and started tugging his legs away, laughing helplessly. Roman’s hands slipped out from his pant legs as he chuckled at Patton’s red face.

“I can’t believe your  _ calves _ are ticklish,” he laughed.

Patton let out one last giggle. He looked up at Roman with a mischievous grin. “I wonder if  _ you _ are,” he said and lunged.

By the time they were both tired out, both Roman and Patton found that they had plenty of unusual spots to choose from.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! See y'all with tomorrow's prompt! Find me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
